Disney Legends (Telltale series)
Disney Legends is an episodic graphic point-and-click game developed and published by Telltale Games with the assistance of Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (under license of The Walt Disney Company), being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on TBD. Synopsis When a female teenage girl is chosen to save the Disney Universe, she, her best Disney friend Arlo, and the gang to save the universe before its fall on the hands of the Zaton Beast. Characters Main *Baylee Rae Bell, a 14-year-old teenage girl who was chosen to save the Disney Universe. *Arlo, a Apatosaurus from The Good Dinosaur who is Baylee's best friend. *Dory, a Blue Tang from Finding Nemo and Finding Dory who acts as Baylee's guide. *Nick Wilde, a anthropomorphic fox from Zootopia who is Judy's boyfriend. *Wreck-It Ralph, a bad (and good) guy from Wreck-It Ralph who is tough. Allies/supporting *Judy Hopps *Emperor Kuzco *Olaf *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Moana Antagonists *The Zaton Beast *Pete *Yzma *Barnicle-Shark Cameos *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz *Spot (cameo in Arlo's flashback where he was dying after being killed by Jafar) *The Penguins *Winnie the Pooh *Simba *Kion *Timon *Pumbaa *Chicken Little *Fix It Felix Jr. Cast All episodes *Jeff Bennett as the Narrator *Grey Griffin as Baylee Rae Bell *Raymond Ochoa as Arlo *Jennifer Hale as Dory *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Fred Tatasciore as the Zaton Beast Episode 1 *Grey Griffin as Baylee Rae Bell *Raymond Ochoa as Arlo *Jennifer Hale as Dory *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph Under construction... Episode 2 *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * as Huey *Ben Schwartz as Dewey *Bobby Moynihan as Louie *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale *Jim Cummings as Pete Episode 3 *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Nate Torrence as Clawhuster *Grey Griffin as Gazelle *Phil LaMarr as Chief Bogo *Leah Latham as Fru-Fru Episode 4 *Jess Harnell as Marlin *E.G. Daily as Nemo *Tom Kane as Hank Episode 5 *Tom Kenny as Olaf *Frank Welker as Sven and additional vocal effects *Laura Bailey as Elsa *Kristen Bell as Anna *James Arnold Taylor as Kristoff and Emperor Kuzco *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jeremy Shada as Prince James *John Goodman as Pacha *Candi Milo as Yzma *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Travis Willingham as King Roland *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly (cameo) *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz (cameo) Episode 6 *Auli'i Cravalho as Moana Waialiki *Kevin Michael Richardson as Maui Episode 7 *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Corey Burton as Doc Hudson (spirit) *Grey Griffin as Sally Carrera Episode 8 *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *April Winchell as Vanellope von Schweetz and Sargeant Calhoun Episodes #Episode 1: The Book of The Zaton Beast - The Zaton Beast was summoned by Jafar and it invades the universe, and an oridinary human teenage girl was chosen to save the universe. #Episode 2: Mickey's Help - Mickey tells Baylee of a legendary temple where it has a book about Stopping the Zaton Beast (which soon turns out to be a fraud), but the temple is guarded by Pete. They must get the book before the Beast destroys the temple. #Episode 3: Harsh Zootopia - Baylee discovers a damaged Zootopia, where Judy, Clawhuster, Gazelle, Bogo, Fru-Fru and her daughter survived, soon they realize that the Zaton Beast created the damage in Zootopia. #Episode 4: How to Stop A Zaton Beast - The gang discovers that Hank in the ocean is the only true answer of how to stop and kill the Zaton Beast, so Baylee and Arlo embark a journey to find him. # #Episode 6: The Legend of the Barnicle-Shark - After Baylee and her Disney gang gets stuck at Moana's island, they discover that her village is in great peril thanks to a Barnicle-Shark. So, they must stop him with the help of Moana. #Episode 7: Radiator Springs Mystery # Baylee's outfits You can choose Baylee's outfits for the story, you can change her outfit at any time in the Menu. Her hair is long and straight in all of her outfits. #Purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers #Red elbow shirt, black vest, Jean knee skirt, calf leggings, socks, and short boots. She has elbow jewelry and bracelets. #Pink dress, black Capri leggings, sneakers, and her hair has a barrette. #A Mickey head t-shirt, long denim skirt with a front slit, socks, and purple slides. # # Scripts /Scripts Choices /Choices Quotes See /Quotes. Rating This game is rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language. In Europe, it was rated PEGI 12. Gallery Baylee (concept) BayleeConcept1.jpeg|Concept Baylee outfit 1 BayleeConceptOutfit2.jpeg|Concept Baylee outfit 2 Baylee (final) Possible sequel Trivia *The first 5 episodes is about the Zaton Beast, while the last 3 is about exploring Disney worlds. *Star and Marco make a speaking cameo appearance at the end of the 5th episode. *The Penguins from Club Penguin and its successor Club Penguin Island makes a cameo appearence. *Baylee's line "Oh, brother" is a reference to Winnie the Pooh. **In addition, Pooh makes a cameo in one of the episodes. *The game has similarities with the 2015/16 episodic game Minecraft: Story Mode because: **Both are developed by Telltale Games. **Both are rated E10+ and PEGI 12. **Both are based on family-friendly sources. **Both protagonists saved the world from danger (with Jesse saving the world from The Wither Storm, and Baylee saving the Disney Universe from the Zaton Beast). **Both had (determinate) Disney characters dying. *Although, there are differences between Baylee and Jesse: **Jesse wears armor to save the world, while Baylee does not. **Jesse appears to be male/female (depends what gender you are), while Baylee is strictly a girl. **Jesse tried to kill the Storm once with the Formidi-bomb, but it got worse, and he killed it with the Diamond Sword, but Baylee only successfully killed the Zaton Beast once. *This is Jennifer Hale's first time voicing Dory and Jess Harnell's first time voicing Marlin since 2003's video game version of Finding Nemo. *It is the first known Disney game outside of the Kingdom Hearts series to feature mature language (mild ones). **There are uses of "damn", "hell" and "crap". Category:PEGI 12 Category:E10+ Category:Disney video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Episodic Games Category:Telltale Games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Point-and-click Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Video games